hivecataclysmfandomcom-20200214-history
Hive Cataclysm Wikia
Cataclysm is a post-apocalypse based LARP system set in a far future where the golden age of mankind has fallen. It is a mixed NERF and melee combat system with PvE and PvP elements. Based from the success of the Hive system, Cataclysm is played in gangs, or warbands, as part of a larger Faction. Warbands will be vying for territories and resources over a campaign map and will take on Marauders, Mutants, each other and even worse in a war for survival against a merciless future. Welcome to the Hive Cataclysm Wikia Cataclysm is a post-apocalypse based LARP system set in a far future where the golden age of mankind has fallen. It is a mixed NERF and melee combat system with PvE and PvP elements. Based from the success of the Hive system, Cataclysm is played in gangs, or warbands, as part of a larger Faction. Warbands will be vying for territories and resources over a campaign map and will take on Marauders, Mutants, each other and even worse in a war for survival against a merciless future. The System at a Glance The Cataclysm system is a NERF-based LARP system founded upon the success of the single day events of the Hive system. As a sci-fi post apocalypse setting, the system aims for being a solid basis grassroots system that new people can get into the LARP hobby through, whilst also grabbing the attention of more experienced LARPers and other role-players. The system focuses on mixing elements of PvE with PvP to provide an enthralling setting and plot line which players; both new and old, can get involved in and enjoy, as well as a friendly atmosphere with which to interact within. Set within a desolate and dark future where humanities golden age has passed and the survivors now find themselves left to survive as a series of fledgling civilisations living in the bones of the past, Cataclysm aims to provide an immersive and thoughtful setting, where anyone can make the difference or tip the balance of power should they play their cards right, where the mightiest mind can be just as effective as the greatest weapon. Mixing together conventional PvE scenarios and plot with PvP driven additions, wrapped within the shell of the post-fall Horror filled world of the colony of Hive one, we aim to provide a lasting experience that everyone can enjoy and where everyone can find something to aim for and strive at. With a friendly game team and crew, always willing to lend a hand and help enhance your experience and game-play, our aim is to ensure you are encouraged in your larp experience for new players and provided with an experience to remember for veteran players. Thank you for your interest, and we at Hive: Cataclysm look forward to seeing you at the events. Event 8: A New Dawn, April 10th to 12th, 2020 (Final Booking Deadline: March 13th 2020) Event 9: Ghosts Amongst Shadow, August 21st to August 23rd, 2020 (Final Booking Deadline: July 24th 2020) Current Player Guide: Version 3.0 'Old Breed' (Available on the Facebook page or by Email request) System Rules Factions - A list of the Cataclysm Factions, their relevant details and Cultures Character Generation - Skills, careers, and points cost for generating a character General Rules - System rules for Combat, Crafting, Healing, Territories, Nodes and Factional armies Weapon Specifications - OC definitions and listings of weapons, alongside their corresponding Tier FAQ - common queries and questions, alongside Rules Updates Downtimes - Whisper's Of War & Echos from the Ruins Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse